T'es aveugle, Natsu!
by Tortillon
Summary: Natsu est bagarreur, grande gueule et s'enflamme beaucoup. Et amoureux? Non, Natsu ne peut pas être amoureux! ... Si?


Bien le bonjour!

Me revoici avec un petit OS tout mignon-fluffy-tout-plein à propos de Lucy et de Natsu! Souvent dans ce genre de fiction, c'est Lucy qui tombe amoureuse et cherche par tous les moyens de séduire Natsu (je n'ai pas échappé à la règle d'ailleurs) mais pour cette fois, j'avais envie de changer et de prendre Natsu pour cible. Alors il peut paraître légèrement OOC mais il faut avouer que Natsu amoureux est déjà un concept d'OOC (mais non je ne me cherche pas d'excuse xD)

Donc profitez bien, faites le plein de guimauve! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Lucy grommelait devant le tableau des missions. Autour d'elle, un brouhaha confus, entre Kana qui faisait un concours de boisson à grand renfort de tonneaux, Jet qui déclamait les qualités de Levy en criant et bien sûr, Gray et Natsu qui se disputaient violement en s'insultant.<p>

Elle soupira. Tant de bruits, tant de choix. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se décide. Soudain une annonce attira son attention. Plutôt bien payé, pas de risques énormes et assez proche.

Lucy esquissa un sourire victorieux, arracha le papier et se présenta à Mirajane, qui l'enregistra avec un sourire. Elle sortit ensuite, listant ce qu'elle devait prendre, à quoi devait-elle faire attention.

« Mirajane ! Un coktail de braise s'teuplé ! »

La jeune femme sourit, prépara la boisson en chantonnant et servit Natsu en jetant un coup d'œil à Gray, qui s'était assis juste à côté, l'air pourtant courroucé.

« Alors Natsu, Lucy part à l'aventure toute seule ? »

Le jeune homme avala goulument, d'une manière peu élégante.

« Ouep, elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'argent pour un truc qu'elle voulait acheter.. »

« On lui a proposé notre aide mais elle a refusé ! »

Mirajane ne savait pas si cela rendait Happy triste ou joyeux, vu la tête qu'il tirait.

Natsu ne se formalisa pas outre mesure et entreprit une conversation enflammée avec Gajeel. Ou plutôt il le défia ouvertement dès que ce dernier passa la porte.

La jeune femme soupira. Natsu était adorable, mais tellement aveugle !

Beaucoup plus tard dans la journée, Natsu et Happy flânaient dans les rues de Magnolia, sans but. Soudain, Natsu eut une idée.

« Happy, on va chez Lucy ? »

« Lucy n'est pas là ! »

« Et alors ? »

Happy fit alors un grand sourire, les yeux brillant.

« Haï ! * »

Les deux compères s'introduisirent donc dans le petit appartement de la jeune fille. Propre et douillet, il était chaleureux malgré l'accueil toujours froid de Lucy.

Natsu s'allongea sur le canapé, en gémissant de bonheur.

Happy alla farfouiller dans la cuisine et revint avec plusieurs bocaux remplis de bonbons de toutes sortes.

« Natsu, il faut aider Lucy ! Elle va grossir si elle garde ça chez elle ! »

Le jeune homme ne répondit même pas et se rua sur les sucreries, une lueur gourmande dans le regard.

Au bout d'une demi-heure pourtant, Natsu sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il se sentait mélancolique, ou juste un peu assommé.

« Natsu, c'est moins marrant quand on ne peut pas énerver Lucy ! »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, sans vraiment écouter. C'était donc ça ? Il regarda autour de lui.

C'est vrai que c'était vide sans Lucy. Il finit le bocal.

« Quand est ce qu'elle rentre au fait ? »

« MAINTENANT ! »

Natsu se redressa vivement, laissant tomber le bocal qui rebondit sur la tête de Happy avant de se fracasser par terre.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES CHEZ MOI ? »

« On t'attendait, Lucy ! »

« EN DEVALISANT MES PLACARDS ?! »

Natsu fit la moue.

« C'était un tout petit bocal… »

« Celui-là, oui ! Mais qu'en est-il des quatre autres ?! »

Happy jeta un coup d'œil aux bocaux vides sur la table et il se tétanisa dans une pose dramatique.

« Natsu ! Lucy sait compter ! »

« IDIOT ! »

Happy et Natsu reçurent chacun deux coups de coussin vengeur et durent ramasser les morceaux de verre au sol, sous la menace d'un lampadaire. La jeune fille fut ensuite plus calme et consentit à les laisser rester encore un peu, blasée.

« Je vais prendre un bain, j'ai fait beaucoup de route dans la journée. Je reviens. »

Natsu la regarda s'éloigner vers la salle de bain, l'air songeur. Etrange, la sensation désagréable de tout à l'heure avait disparu lorsque Lucy était revenue. Le jeune homme resta pensif quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.

« Bah, c'était rien ! »

Il s'allongea ensuite avec délice, saisissant un énorme coussin du canapé pour s'en servir d'oreiller. Il s'endormit et commença à baver sur le tissu, les lèvres étirés en un sourire bienheureux. Happy quant à lui s'installa confortablement sur l'accoudoir opposé.

Quand Lucy eut fini de se détendre et de se prélasser dans son bain, elle en sortit. Elle constata avec embarras qu'il lui manquait un haut pour s'habiller. Or, pour repasser dans sa chambre, il lui fallait passer dans le salon.

D'abord réticente, elle finit par entrebâiller la porte, vérifiant avec attention où se trouvait les deux zigotos. Elle constata avec soulagement que tous les deux dormaient à poing fermé. Elle se glissa dehors en frissonnant, habillée seulement d'un soutien-gorge et d'un short. Elle rasa les murs, fixant Natsu comme s'il allait se réveiller à chaque instant, tel un diable sortit de sa boîte. Il ne bougea pourtant pas et Lucy laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en atteignant finalement la porte de sa chambre. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur sans bruit et ferma la porte, avec le cœur qui battait la chamade.

Elle ne remarqua pas que Natsu avait ouvert les yeux lorsqu'elle avait soupiré et l'avait observée en silence, le temps qu'elle ouvre la porte, de dos.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux.

« Debout là-dedans ! »

Lucy, finalement habillée de façon convenable, avait fait irruption dans le salon, les poings vissés sur les hanches.

« Aller, il est temps de partir ! Je vais me coucher là ! »

« Tu nous réveilles pour qu'on aille dormir ailleurs ? T'es vraiment méchante Lucy ! »

La jeune fille fit une moue contrariée.

« C'est votre faute, vous ne faites que squatter chez moi tout le temps ! »

« Mais on est bien chez toi Lucy !

La jeune fille regarda Natsu un instant, surprise. D'habitude ils étaient beaucoup plus chiants et ne servaient de la culpabilité qu'après. Elle soupira et obtempéra, faisant signe à Natsu de se pousser, le temps qu'elle déplie le clic clac en lit, pour l'accueillir.

Le jeune homme, debout à côté d'elle, observa en silence ses cheveux, ses épaules, son dos, ses hanches.

« Voilà ! Aller bonne nuit ! »

Elle leur adressa un sourire puis fila dans sa chambre, prenant soin d'éteindre les lumières et de tirer les rideaux.

Natsu et Happy s'installèrent.

C'était une journée normale, en somme. Ou presque.

Le lendemain, Natsu fut surpris de ne pas trouver Lucy dans l'appartement. Happy lui montra alors un petit mot, coincé sous un des bocaux vides qui jonchaient encore la table.

« Je suis partie en ville, je reviens vite. NE MANGEZ RIEN, je ramène ! »

Natsu bailla. Un instant, il sentit encore un étrange sentiment l'envahir. Bizarre. Etait-il malade ?

Il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure et entreprit de se laver. C'est-à-dire vider les produits de Lucy dans la baignoire pour obtenir une mousse rose et bleue énorme, qui envahissait pratiquement la pièce. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant une heure, s'aspergeant, hurlant, faisant mine de terrasser le terrible adversaire que constituait le canard en plastique de Lucy. Puis Natsu s'habilla et observa l'horloge accroché au mur au-dessus du petit buffet du salon.

« C'est dans combien de temps « bientôt » au fait ? »

Happy le regarda en haussant les épaules, ne sachant pas la réponse. Ils échangèrent un regard, sourirent et se précipitèrent dehors, à la rechercher de leur amie. Le flair de Natsu s'avérait particulièrement utile dans ces cas-là.

Ils la trouvèrent quelque temps plus tard, à sa librairie préférée. La devanture bleu vif et les nombreux ouvrages et objets magiques disposés dans la vitrine possédait un charme certain, un peu rétro mais chaleureux.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et après quelques minutes, repérèrent Lucy, attablée à un petit guéridon, dans la partie café de la librairie, en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Natsu s'arrêta net, alors que Happy se figeait dans une posture tragique.

« Lucy et un hOooomme ! »

Natsu semblait penser la même chose. Il aurait dû surgir entre les deux, couvrir de honte Lucy, balancer deux ou trois blagues bien senties et l'entrainer vers la guilde. Pourtant il ne bougea pas. L'Etrange sensation désagréable était réapparue, encore plus violente et sombre que les premières fois. Il se contenta de regarder Lucy rire à une plaisanterie du jeune homme. Elle avait les yeux brillants et ne cessait de sourire, visiblement heureuse.

L'esprit de Natsu sembla vide pendant quelques secondes. Puis il sortit, sans mot. Happy le suivit, perplexe.

Pendant quelques jours, Natsu observa les allers et venues de Lucy, entre deux missions sans grand intérêt. Elle voyait très régulièrement ce jeune homme, dont il apprit le nom plus tard, Ryo.

Ryo était grand, brun, avait des yeux bleus et était libraire. Ryo souriait beaucoup à Lucy, semblait heureux en sa présence et osait des fois prendre sa main lorsqu'il la raccompagnait chez elle. Ryo était le petit ami de Lucy.

« Comment ça pourquoi elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

Mirajane observa Natsu avec surprise, voire même incrédulité.

« Mais enfin, c'est évident Natsu ! Ça ne t'intéresse absolument pas et elle n'a pas eu envie de t'embêter avec ça ! »

Natsu ne répondit rien et sirota son jus de fruit en silence. Evidemment que ça ne l'intéressait pas ! Qui s'intéresserait à ce genre de choses ?

Non, c'était juste que Lucy était sa partenaire et qu'il trouvait blessant de ne pas être tenu au courant de choses comme ça !

Une seconde. Blessant ?

Le jeune homme bougonna. Et réfléchit. Mis à part ce Ryo, Lucy était normale avec lui. Elle plaisantait, se désespérait et rougissait comme à l'accoutumée. Rien n'avait changé.

Il se sentit légèrement soulagé. Bon eh bien si rien n'avait changé, pourquoi s'en faire ? Ragaillardi, il retrouva ses habitudes, entre ses disputes avec Gray et l'occupation de l'appartement de Lucy.

Pendant quelques jours, il fut enjoué et très satisfait. Happy partageait son enthousiasme. Oui tout était comme avant et c'était pour le mieux.

Il ne remarqua pas que Mirajane le regardait parfois, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment aveugle.

Cette situation idyllique aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, si, bout de deux semaines, un évènement n'avait pas bouleversé Natsu.

Ce soir-là, il allait encore chez Lucy, après une mission qu'il avait effectuée séparément. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux jours et il était impatient de profiter de ses repas et de son canapé.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant chez elle, il remarqua qu'elle aussi était là. Et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il s'arrêta, l'esprit vide. Elle était avec Ryo.

Ils semblaient discuter, un sourire complice sur leurs visages. Puis il entendit Lucy lui dire

Au revoir doucement. Il vit Ryo la retenir avec tendresse, presque avec maladresse. Il les vit se regarder intensément, puis s'embrasser avec douceur.

Et Natsu cru qu'il allait le brûler vif. Qu'il allait le frapper jusqu'à le faire disparaître.

Lucy rentra chez elle et ferma la porte. Ryo sauta en l'air de joie, le visage illuminé. Puis se reprit et s'en alla, dans la direction opposée de Natsu.

Natsu agit ensuite par automatisme, comme si son cerveau était figé. Il entra chez Lucy, s'installa sur le canapé comme à son habitude. Lucy fut surprise et lui cria un peu dessus, comme à son habitude.

Puis elle lui ouvrit le canapé, alla prendre son bain, comme à son habitude.

Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, Natsu se rendit compte que toutes ces habitudes, qu'il aimait tant auparavant, le mettait désormais dans une rage folle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il aussi énervé de voir Lucy embrasser un autre homme ? Pourquoi il était aussi furieux de la voir se comporter comme d'habitude avec lui ?

Puis il tiqua. Un autre homme. Il n'avait pas pensé un homme. Non. Un « autre » homme. Un autre homme que qui ?

Que lui ?

Natsu laissa échapper un juron, dans un souffle. Et il comprit. Il comprit ces sensations désagréables lorsqu'il était loin d'elle. Il comprit sa rage, sa jalousie. Il comprit qu'il ne voulait plus de cette routine gentille et confortable. Il voulait plus.

Il voulait Lucy.

Le lendemain matin, Natsu fut surpris de se réveiller alors que Lucy était encore dans la salle de bain. Il l'entendait chantonner, il entendait le bruit de l'eau. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, pas encore tout à fait réveillé et observa un instant Happy, qui serrait encore les arrêtes du poisson d'hier contre lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Soudain il entendit le bruit de la porte et se retourna. Lucy était sortie, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette enroulée autour de son corps, les cheveux dégoulinant collant à ses épaules. Il ne put détacher son regard des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient le long de ses jambes et de ses bras.

« Natsu, t'es réveillé ?! »

Il ne répondit qu'un grognement. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Parce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait devant lui. Lucy, à moitié nue. Elle rougit, grommela, et alla droit dans sa chambre. Pas de scène de colère. Pas de remontrances. Il ne comprenait pas, elle était pourtant pudique il lui semblait. Puis soudain il se souvint de toutes les fois où il l'avait vu comme ça. Il n'avait jamais réagi, jamais montré un quelconque signe d'intérêt. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Mirajane « Mais voyons Natsu, ça ne t'intéresse pas ! »

Oui, Lucy s'était peu à peu calmée, convaincue que Natsu ne ressentait aucune attirance gênante. A quoi bon faire une scène lorsque celui qui est en face s'en fiche royalement ?

Il repensa à Lucy, de dos. Ses cheveux, ses épaules, ses hanches, ses fesses, ses jambes. Il songea un instant à Lucy, maintenant. Des cheveux mouillés collés à son dos, la peau humide et ruisselante. Il rougit furieusement en sentait une réaction très rare chez lui et s'enfuit par la fenêtre en attrapant Happy par la queue.

Il avait un véritable problème. Un gros problème.

Ne sachant que faire, il enchaina les missions pendant une semaine, ce qui lui permit de fuir un peu la situation. Mais rien à faire. Il pensait encore et toujours à Lucy. Happy finit par comprendre que quelque chose clochait mais ne fut d'aucune utilité. Il mit trois jours à se remettre de la nouvelle « Natsu aime Lucy » et ne cessait de s'effondrer au sol, en larmes, lorsqu'il s'en souvenait.

« Mais au fait Natsu, ça te gêne pas de partir comme ça ? »

« Ah ? »

« Ben Lucy est seule, sans nous pour la gêner, avec Ryo. T'es sûr que ça va aller ? »

Natsu pâlit, les yeux écarquillés. Il hurla, se précipita dans le premier train pour rentrer à Magnolia et arriva à la guilde en trombe, encore poussiéreux du voyage. Il scruta du regard toute la salle, sous les rires de ses amis.

Finalement, il trouva la jeune fille assise au bar, en compagnie de Levy et de Wendy. Natsu se sentit soulagé. Mais pas moins sorti d'affaire.

Comment fait-on dans ces cas-là ?

« Natsu ! »

Il releva la tête et aperçut Lucy, qui l'invitait à venir la rejoindre, avec de grands gestes. Il ne se fit pas prier et la rejoint bien vite, entamant la conversation avec des questions banales.

Lucy répondait avec le sourire, visiblement contente de le revoir. Elle faisait des remarques à Levy, babillait entre ses deux amies et Natsu.

Un comportement normal.

Mais Natsu lui, non. Il la dévorait des yeux, avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras puis se giflait mentalement pour avoir une telle pensée, puis l'imaginait nue et finalement rougissait comme un petit garçon. Wendy ne fit aucun commentaire, Levy rigola et Lucy demanda à Natsu s'il n'avait pas reçu un trop gros coup sur la tête.

Finalement Levy alla rejoindre Jet et Droy et Wendy prit congé en adressant un signe à tout le monde.

Lucy sourit à Natsu, lui dit quelque chose puis s'en alla également. Et Natsu resta là, bête. Il avait envie de se gifler, ou de se taper la tête contre un mur, ou de détruire une ville. Ou peut-être les trois à la fois.

« Un problème Natsu ? »

Il se retourna et vit Mirajane, qui l'observait avec un petit sourire. Il ne réfléchit pas.

« Mirajane, tu t'y connais en fille ? »

La jeune femme le regarda quelque secondes puis rougit en prenant une pose théâtrale.

« Oooh Natsu, on ne demande pas ça comme ça voyons ! »

Natsu ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il avait demandé.

« Il faut que tu m'aides ! »

Mirajane se retourna et le fixa sans ciller.

« Un problème ? »

« Un problème. »

« Un gros problème ? »

« Un très gros problème ! »

Elle sourit.

« Alors je t'écoute ! »

Natsu lui raconta, en omettant les détails trop gênants. Mirajane sembla ravie et s'extasia pendant cinq longues minutes.

« Donc je résumé, tu t'es rendu compte que tu es fou amoureux de Lucy et tu te demandes quoi faire ? »

Natsu haussa un sourcil, avec une moue boudeuse. Présenté de cette manière, c'était avilissant et honteux.

« Mais enfin Natsu, reprends là à Ryo ! Séduis là, montre lui tes bons côtés ! »

Le jeune homme ne voyait pas. Trop compliqué, trop de choses à faire.

« Fais lui voir que tu es un homme, et que tu la veux ! »

« Mirajane, tu passes trop de temps avec Elfman… »

« Mais non voyons ! Ecoute, Il suffit de lui montrer que tu l'aimes, c'est tout ! »

L'aimer ? C'était ça ? Il l'aimait ?

C'était … Embarrassant, gênant, inattendu et totalement nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais réagi, que ce soit aux paroles de Lisanna qui se déclamait être sa future épouse, ou au corps d'Erza lorsqu'ils se lavaient, enfants.

Lucy, c'était différent. Même si il aurait tout donné pour Lisanna et Erza, qui étaient ses précieuses amies, ou même les autres filles de la guilde, il devait reconnaître que Lucy occupait une place spéciale. Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? Impossible à dire. Ses sensations bizarres avaient toujours été là en fait, quand il y réfléchissait.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu sourire, les yeux brillants, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de rentrer dans la guilde. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu pleurer lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas la quitter, après l'attaque des Phantoms.

Depuis qu'ils étaient partenaires.

Natsu n'avait jamais trop écouté ses sentiments. Il n'y connaissait rien et ne souhaitait pas y connaître grand-chose. Malgré les encouragements de Mirajane, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire.

« Au fait, elle est partie parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Ryo… »

Natsu se figea.

« Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?! »

« Elle l'a fait, mais visiblement tu regardais ses seins d'un air absent »

Natsu s'ébouriffa les cheveux en grommelant. Puis, il abattit son poing avec fureur sur le comptoir, le regard déterminé.

« Je m'enflamme ! »

Mirajane le regarda sortir, en souriant. Il n'était plus aveugle. Mais est-ce qu'il saurait y faire ?

La jeune femme avait raison. Natsu était désormais motivé à faire entendre raison à Lucy. Aidé de Happy, ils échafaudèrent plusieurs plans destinés à la « séduire ».

C'est-à-dire que Natsu alla trouver Lucy lors d'un de ses rendez-vous galant, sous les yeux surpris de Ryo, pour l'entrainer dans une mission périlleuse. Elle se retrouva prise dans une embuscade, eut une peur bleue, fut sauvée de justesse par Natsu et sanglota pitoyablement sur le voyage du retour.

La seconde fois, Natsu l'entraina dans un concours entre mages, où elle dû affronter une espèce de gorille qui pratiquait une magie de corps à corps dévastatrice. Après avoir esquivé de manière peu élégante quatre attaques, elle réussit à se défaire de son adversaire grâce à Loki. Mais trembla de rage sur le chemin du retour en se rendant compte que toute l'assistance avait pu voir sa culotte lorsqu'elle essayait d'échapper aux coups.

La troisième fois, Natsu l'avait emmené de force pour visiter un manoir hanté. Elle avait fini par se réfugier dans horlogium en hurlant et tremblant de tout son corps.

« En gros, c'était à chaque fois une catastrophe ? »

« … »

« Ce n'est pas grave Natsu, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois ! »

Le jeune homme leva la tête du comptoir où il s'était affalé. Il fixa Mirajane avec un regard noir.

Il avait raté toutes ses tentatives pour faire voir ses bons côtés à Lucy. Il soupira.

« Mais Natsu, au lieu d'essayer de lui faire voir tes bons côtés, pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de lui faire plaisir ? »

Il se redressa, vibrant de détermination.

« C'est ça ! Merci Mirajane ! »

Elle le regarda partir en courant, en se demandant si ça allait aller.

Natsu se mit donc en tête de faire plaisir à Lucy. Qu'est ce qui plaisait à Lucy ? L'argent !

Il lui ramena donc une corne de belitaire, qui se vendait extrêmement cher au marché actuellement.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas que c'était en poudre que ça se vendait le mieux et qu'il avait fracassé la fenêtre de Lucy en tentant de faire entrer la corne dans son salon. Le belitaire étant une espèce de yack aux couleurs vives, de plusieurs mètres de haut, sa corne dépassait les un mètre cinquante.

Il chercha donc un autre centre d'intérêt. Les livres !

Il l'emmena donc dans un salon littéraire pour qu'elle découvre de nouvelles œuvres. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que ces œuvres étaient en fait des romans érotiques particulièrement osés. Lucy était encore rouge deux heures plus tard.

Ne voulant pas abandonner si près du but, il décida de passer à sa troisième idée. Lucy adorait être jolie, il lui avait donc acheté des vêtements ! Très fier de lui, il chercha Lucy, pour finalement la trouver attablée dans cette même librairie, avec Ryo à côté d'elle. Se retenant de fracasser ce gars, il décida de les surprendre en passant par un rayon proche, afin d'arriver derrière eux discrètement. Il pouffa légèrement puis se prépara à bondir lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

« Tu ne trouves pas que Natsu te colle beaucoup ces derniers temps ? »

Il se figea.

« Bah on est très souvent ensemble, c'est normal. »

« Normal… Pour des amis ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Il n'y a rien de plus ? »

Lucy éclata de rire.

« Ryo, si il a bien quelqu'un dont tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est Natsu ! Il ne s'intéresse pas du tout aux filles ! Et encore moins à moi ! »

Elle se gratta la joue d'un air distrait.

« J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il me considère comme un partenaire asexué, voire un garçon. Il m'entraine toujours dans des histoires loufoques. »

Ryo changea de conversation, l'air quelque peu soulagé. Natsu, lui, ne bougea pas. Il remarqua à peine Lucy sortir de la boutique. Ryo finit sa tasse, sourit d'un air niais, puis paya et s'en alla à son tour.

Natsu ne bougea pas. Happy lui tapota le genou, perplexe. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le jeune homme, déçu et un peu en colère, se traina dehors, le paquet toujours sous le bras. Ses pas l'entrainèrent automatiquement chez Lucy, qu'il surprit en train de rentrer chez elle avec un sac dont dépassait un cadeau, très joliment emballé.

C'en était trop. Il fronça les sourcils, les poings serrés. Il faisait tellement d'efforts, elle ne voyait rien et en plus elle achetait un cadeau à cet idiot maniéré ? Il se rua chez elle, remonté, prêt à tout casser. Lorsque Lucy entra dans la salle de bain, Natsu se rua dans le salon et entreprit de déchirer violement le paquet cadeau, voulant détruire ce qu'il contenait. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de constater qu'il contenait un gilet chaud d'homme, entièrement cousu à la main.

« Natsu ! »

Il se retourna, pris sur le fait, le gilet dans les mains. Elle ne semblait pas en colère pourtant, peut être juste déçue.

« Toi et ton impatience ! Je comptais te l'offrir demain, idiot ! »

Natsu ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« Pour moi ? »

« M'enfin, c'est l'anniversaire de qui demain ? Tu crois que je me suis tapée ces missions toute seule juste pour le plaisir ? »

Natsu se rappela soudainement de toutes les absences de Lucy, toutes ses missions en solitaire, et la raison qu'elle lui avait donnée alors « J'ai besoin d'argent pour acheter quelque chose ». Il regarda le gilet. En guise d'étiquette, il y avait son nom, brodé en lettres rouges.

« Tu pensais que j'avais oublié, hin ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on sorte souvent ensemble ? »

Natsu leva les yeux vers elle, elle le regardait avec un sourire tendre et sincère, les yeux pétillants.

« Joyeux anniversaire en avance, Natsu ! »

Il reposa le gilet sur la table. Puis se précipita sur Lucy et la serra dans ses bras.

« Natsu ?! »

Il ne répondit pas et ne desserra pas son étreinte. Elle l'avait fait pour lui. Tout ce temps elle pensait à lui. Il enfoui sa tête dans son cou, ses cheveux. Mais ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les bras de la jeune femme l'entourer et sa tête se poser sur son torse.

« J'espère que le cadeau te plaît. »

Il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Le gilet était bien, évidemment. Et elle l'avait fait elle-même, c'était évident, vu les coutures dans le dos qui représentait des écailles de dragon. Mais le véritable cadeau, c'était de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Natsu tressaillit. Est-ce qu'elle parlait du truc en bas qui réagissait ? Mais Lucy se pencha et ramassa le paquet qu'il avait laissé tomber. Le papier était moche et froissé, et le tout était scotché de manière bordélique. Sur un côté, il y avait le nom de Lucy écrit maladroitement.

« C'est pour moi ? »

Natsu hocha la tête, embarrassé. La jeune fille n'y prit pas garde et déchira le papier. Elle découvrit une jolie salopette en jean, aux poches colorées en rose à pois blanc. Il n'osait pas la regarder. Comment avouer qu'il avait même demandé conseil à une vendeuse, qui l'avait regardé avec méfiance ?

« Aaaaaah ! Elle est magnifique ! »

Avant que Natsu ne s'en rende compte, elle était déjà entrée en trombe dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Happy, qui lui fit un clin d'œil en levant le pouce en l'air, l'air victorieux.

« Elle est superbe ! »

Natsu se retourna et avala difficilement. Devant lui, Lucy arborait une délicieuse salopette qui n'avait de salopette que le nom. C'était un short en jean, assez moulant du reste, avec deux bretelles comme les salopettes, légèrement épaisses à la base, qui courrait sur ses épaules. Elle avait mis un petit tshirt blanc en dessous qui dévoilait un peu son ventre.

Natsu se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus enlacer Lucy, à moins de se prendre une gifle, car son attirance était maintenant trop visible. Malheureusement elle se jeta à son cou, tout sourire, visiblement ravie. Et se figea net en sentant quelque chose d'inhabituel. Elle se détacha un peu, les mains toujours sur ses épaules et demanda d'une voix blanche, l'air inquiet, s'il avait un couteau dans son pantalon. Il se demanda finalement qui était le plus stupide, entre eux deux.

« C'est pas un couteau. »

A côté d'eux, Happy se cachait les yeux avec les mains, en prenant bien soin de ne pas restreindre son champ de vision.

« Ah ? Ce n'est pas un couteau ? »

Lucy était maintenant assez gênée, et rigolait nerveusement, figée. Natsu ne réfléchit pas.

« Je suis un homme, tu sais. »

Elle s'arrêta et le fixa du regard. La scène était assez irréaliste pour elle, qui ne voyait Natsu que comme un barbare prompt à tout casser, sans la moindre once de sentiment ou de délicatesse. Alors lorsqu'il se pencha et qu'il l'embrassa doucement, elle eut l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Ou une illusion. Ou une réalité alternative. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, elle mit fin au baiser, les joues en feu, le regard brillant.

« Je suis désolée Natsu, je suis avec Ryo, je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Le jeune homme sentit une horrible sensation lui serrer le cœur, comme s'il allait exploser. Il partit sans dire un mot, Happy sur les talons.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, Lucy se laissa tomber par terre et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, l'air songeur.

Le lendemain, lorsque Natsu se présenta à la guilde, il fut accueilli par des jets de confettis et de guirlandes, sous les applaudissements et les hourrah de ses amis. Au-dessus du bar, une banderole gigantesque lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire et il constata que la quantité d'alcool avait triplé. Il fut entrainé par les différents groupes, recevant félicitations, petits cadeaux, encouragements. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il réussit à atteindre le bar, sous le regard moqueur de Gray. Mais au lieu d'entamer une dispute, il demanda un verre à Mirajane, l'air abattu. Il soupira et commença à boire, alors que Kana, déjà soule, chantait en cœur avec les autres un « happy birthday » endiablé.

« Tu n'as pas le moral, Natsu ? »

Il leva la tête vers Mirajane, qui le regardait avec bienveillance. Il tourna la tête, appuyé sur le comptoir et grommela un « échec » en faisant la moue. Gray allait intervenir en se moquant, mais fut stoppé par l'aura démoniaque de Mirajane, qui le fixait avec des yeux sombres. Il finit rapidement son verre et alla rejoindre Erza, Wendy et Gajeel à une table toute proche, préférant éviter sa colère.

Natsu baragouina des paroles incompréhensibles sur Lucy, des cadeaux et un idiot efféminé. Mirajane attentive, lui tapota soudainement l'épaule en lui murmurant de se redresser.

Il obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, en râlant mais fut rapidement stoppé par une petite voix douce.

« Natsu ? »

Il se retourna et contempla Lucy, vêtue de la salopette outrageusement sexy qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle se tortillait un peu, gênée.

« Je voulais te donner ton deuxième cadeau. »

Natsu s'apprêta à la remercier vertement, peu enclin à recevoir une quelconque marque d'attention de la part de celle qui l'avait rejeté. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Lucy autour de lui et ses lèvres sur les siennes, il écarquilla les yeux en se figeant. Autour de lui, le brouhaha incessant avait laissé place à un silence de plomb et toute la guilde avait les yeux rivés sur eux.

La jeune fille se redressa finalement, mettant fin au baiser. Elle était très rouge et semblait sur le point de s'enfuir en courant à tout moment.

« Et Ryo ? »

« J'ai... j'ai rompu avec lui ce matin »

Natsu, surpris, ne saisissait pas. Lucy n'était pas du genre à se comporter de façon aussi désinvolte, surtout en matière d'amour. Si elle était sortie avec Ryo, c'était bien parce qu'elle l'aimait.

« Je … Avec Ryo, c'était bien, c'est sûr. Mais c'est surtout… Je me refusai à espérer quoi que ce soit de toi. T'étais tellement… peu intéressé par ce genre de choses que… Eh bien j'ai préféré essayer de trouver mon bonheur ailleurs. Je… Ce n'était pas très mature mais… »

Elle s'interrompit, mal à l'aise.

« J'étais toujours réticente avec lui, toujours à lui refuser des choses simples comme se tenir la main ou s'embrasser. Je … Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait, ce n'était pas correct envers lui car il était très gentil… Mais quand je te voyais me trainer partout, essayer de me faire rire, passer du temps avec moi… Je n'ai pas pu contrôler mes sentiments. Je luttai pour ne pas lui faire de la peine et ne pas nourrir de vains espoirs envers toi. Alors quand tu m'as embrassée… »

Natsu l'interrompit en l'embrassant à nouveau. Puis il se détacha d'elle, la regarda avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Tu parles trop ! »

Lucy éclata de rire et se jeta dans ses bras avec bonheur.

La guilde éclata en tonnerre de félicitations, de sifflements et d'applaudissements. Kana brisa un tonneau qui répandit de l'alcool partout, Macao et son fils firent exploser leurs flammes en milles feux d'artifices étincelants et Bisca tira sur les énormes ballons de confettis pour faire pleuvoir une tonne de petits pois colorés sur eux.

Natsu, finalement pleinement satisfait, alla s'assoir à la table de ses amis, un large sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Lucy était victime d'une étreinte étouffante de Mirajane. Il se tourna vers Gray.

« Bon ben victoire écrasante, t'as encore du chemin à faire, m'ssieur le frigidaire ! »

« Aaah ? »

Gray lui adressa un regard noir et ils finirent par se disputer. Lucy, libérée de Mirajane, observa un instant son désormais petit-ami commencer à se battre sur la table avec Gray, à grand renfort d'insultes.

Elle sourit.

C'était une journée normale, ou presque.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu! =)<p> 


End file.
